1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a small sealed container with an applicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a small slender sealed container with a built-in applicator such as a cotton swab.
2. Description of Related Art
Small containers in the general form of an elongated tube are generally used to distribute and/or apply small quantities of products such as perfume, alcohol, and medications. The small container""s contents are generally not exhausted with just one use. Therefore, the container must be re-closable or else the remaining contents must be disposed of.
Often, an applicator is required to retrieve and accurately apply the content of the container to the desired location. The applicator is generally a separate component that is inserted into the container to retrieve the content and then applied to the desired location. Some applicators are incorporated into the cap of the container such that when the cap is removed, the applicator is exposed and can be used to retrieve and apply the content of the container. Other applicators are completely separate from the container such that it is not a component of the container. With either design, the contents of the container risks contamination once it is opened. If contamination is a concern, a disposable applicator must be used each time the content is accessed.
With the existing designs, the containers are generally designed for multiple uses and, if contamination is a concern, a disposable applicator is required. Furthermore, the existing designs are generally bulkier and cost more to manufacture than the invention disclosed due to their unnecessarily large capacity and the multiple applicators required for multiple access to the content if contamination of the content is a concern. The existing designs are also more difficult to transport and store compactly.
The present invention is a small slender sealed container with a built-in applicator that may be used to store small quantity of substance, such as medications, in a sealed environment and easily and sanitarily dispenses the fluid for application as desired. The content of the slender container is completely sealed and will not leak or evaporate from the container and cannot be contaminated. The container with applicator comprises of a small slender container with a first end and a second end with a sealed compartment near the first end with an opening means for access to the contents in the sealed compartment between the first and second ends of the slender container and an applicator at the second end. When the sealed compartment near the first end is opened through the opening means, it is separated from the applicator at the second end. The applicator may then be used to retrieve the contents of the sealed compartment and apply the contents to the desired location. After application, the sealed compartment and the applicator are disposed of.